Septimus and Jenna's Wedding
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: Septimus and Jenna overcome their worries before they tie the knot.


What a beautiful day, Jenna thought as she woke up that morning. The young Queen took delight in the presence of the sun's beautiful bright light that shone through her windows. The sky was clear and the Castle birds sung their sweet hymns to everyone else up and about-including Spit Fyre's annoyed ears. Jenna walked over to her window to look out the beautiful place she called home. The grass was greener than ever and the Moat was a rare a clear crystal.

However, something was amiss. Sarah Heap was not tending to her garden, Silas was not making his weekly visit to his father Benjamin in the Forest. The old but inspired Message Rat Stanley did not say his morning hello and Beetle that day was not there to wave a good morning to Her Majesty.

And then Jenna remembered.

_Today was her Wedding with Septimus. _

After coming out of her shock for a good 5 minutes, Jenna laughed elatedly, gleefully laughing. She could not control herself and her excitement. She jumped on her bed, she yelled, she laughed. She was so excited and did not know what to do. Since the day Sep proposed 5 months ago, Jenna just couldn't wait for this day. And now it had arrived!

In the middle of her excitement, Jenna heard her mother call her name.

"Jenna, open the door please!" Sarah asked.

"Coming, mother!" Jenna quickly dressed, opened the door, and ran into her mother's arms, still laughing. "Oh, Sarah-I, mean mom-I'm so happy!"

"I'm so happy for you, dear. We always knew Septimus was right for you." Sarah smiled at her adoptive daughter.

Jenna looked up surprised. "You did?"

Sarah, with a glint in her eye, gave the slightest of nods. "We did."

Jenna slowly asked, "You didn't think...it odd?"

Sarah had Jenna sit down on her bed. She clasped her hands in hers and looked straight at the Queen. "Never, Jenna. We both knew; Silas was the first to see when he noticed the way you treated Sep the first time you met him."

Jenna smiled widely and giggled a little, falling into the arms of her mother. "He was so lovely, wasn't he." She whispered.

Sarah planted a slight kiss on Jenna's head and whispered back, "He still is."

Jenna suddenly got up and continued to smile at her mother. "Tell me more. What else did you see?" Jenna asked somewhat sarcastically, giggling to herself.

And as Sarah began to tell Jenna more of Septimus, Silas Heap had gone over to the Wizard Tower to help Septimus with his white and purple formal wedding clothes.

"Dad, I got this." Septimus was telling his father.

Silas attempted to adjust Sep's bow tie nonetheless. "Hold on, Septimus, I almost have this!"

Septimus rolled his eyes but heaved a sigh of relief once Silas finished. Septimus looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at Silas. "Not bad, dad."

Silas smiled back and embraced his son. Septimus returned the embrace. "I'm proud of you Septimus." Silas said.

Septimus escaped the embrace and looked at his dad. His usual messy Heap hair had been combed but recently had started to gray. Wrinkles were now evident but his green **Magykal **eyes did not betray: they were full of youthful energy and a desire for a new adventure.

"Dad," Septimus began, but then hesitated.

Silas frowned. "What is it?"

Septimus looked at the floor nervously then looked up. "Are you ok with this?"

Silas continued to frown. "With what?"

Septimus took a second to begin as he gathered his thoughts. "Me and Jenna."

Silas then realized and placed his hands on his son's arms. "Sep look at me. There is nothing wrong with this. Okay? Septimus, you will always be my son." Silas paused. "And Jenna, equally, will always be my daughter." Before he said his next words, Silas took the longest of pauses. He had clearly not been prepared for this and wanted to make sure Septimus understood what he was trying to say. "But, no matter how I see it. In no way I look at it. I cannot see you and Jenna as siblings. You never were, you never will be. Who are we to tell you otherwise? In my opinion, it is actually quite unfair to restrict you in such a way."

Septimus smiled slightly. Silas continued. "No matter what, I'm happy for you and Jenna. I can see nothing more for the two of you."

Septimus looked at his father with a slight smile. His worry and anxiety disappeared and was now replaced with satisfaction and security. "Thanks, dad."

Silas placed his arm around Septimus and walked with him down the steps and then down Wizard Way. All the way, Sep walked on the aisle and finally stood in the Palace ballroom where he greeted Beetle, his brothers, who had all made sure to not miss this day, Marcia and Milo, ExtraOrdinary Wizard TodHunter Moon. Sep stood on the same place where Queen Cerys had been assassinated and her daughter's life changed forever-an event, even if undone, would not have prevented the event now happening.

And as Septimus stood there, she appeared. He saw her and she was stunning.

Her hair beautifully done, her veil covering her face, and walking in a long-flowing white dress. She, too, saw Septimus and fell in love with him even more than she had ever had. And on this beautiful day, Jenna saw Silas, Sarah, and even Stanley finely dressed.

And on that beautiful day, the birds' sweet hymns could no more be heard by the roaring applause that followed Septimus and Jenna's first kiss as husband and wife.

All indeed was well.


End file.
